Depuis quand les Winchester ont de la chance ?
by milael
Summary: Une nouvelle chasse amène la famille Winchester à Devils Lake, Dakota du Nord. Cependant, on sait tous que les Winchester n'ont pas de chance. C'est le cas pour cette chasse où un père devra retrouver ses fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


Bonjour,

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre d'Une Affaire Ô Combien Compliquée xD mais une nouvelle fic ou plutôt un cadeau pour ma petite Jubei-Kazuki que j'aime beaucoup xD et qui a bien voulu que je la poste.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient, les acteurs, les personnages, la série... dans mes rêves bien sûr xD En fait, seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient car elle est tout droit sortie de mon imagination xD

Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse profiter de cette petite fic ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Depuis quand les Winchester ont de la chance lors d'une chasse ? **

Sur une des innombrables routes de l'Amérique, une voiture roulait. Une Chevy Impala des années 67 pour être plus précis. Dans ce paysage campagnard, elle était l'élément qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Sa carrosserie noire cirée par les soins de son propriétaire cachait un moteur qui ne demandait qu'à gronder. Pour beaucoup de personnes, c'était une simple voiture de collection, mais pour la famille qui se trouvait à son bord, c'était plus qu'une voiture. En effet, c'était la seule chose constante dans leur vie, c'était leur maison.

En parlant de cette famille, celle-ci se composait de trois personnes. Le père, John Winchester, était un ex-marine qui, depuis la mort de sa femme, Mary Winchester, s'était reconverti en chasseur de créatures surnaturelles telle que les vampires, les loups-garous, les démons, etc.… Il était grand et plutôt costaud avec de courts cheveux bruns, des yeux de la même couleur et une barbe de plusieurs jours. C'était lui qui était aux commandes de l'Impala.

À ses côtés se trouvait son fils aîné âgé de dix-huit ans, Dean. Grand et musclé lui aussi, il avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le comique de la famille, ainsi que le coureur de jupons. En effet, ce jeune homme aux airs de séducteur aimait séduire de jolies filles et détendre l'atmosphère avec ses blagues tantôt amusantes, tantôt lourdes. Cependant, ce qui passait avant toute chose chez lui était sa famille, et surtout son petit-frère qu'il s'efforçait de protéger de toutes ses forces, que ce soit des créatures, des brutes dans son école qui aimaient s'en prendre à lui, ou des menaces qui peuplaient le monde en général.

En parlant de ce petit-frère, celui-ci se trouvait dans le siège arrière de la voiture. Agé de quatorze ans, Sam était un adolescent aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus très expressifs. Contrairement à son père et à son frère, il était petit mais cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment comme le disait quelquefois John. Les écouteurs aux oreilles, il regardait le paysage défiler à travers sa fenêtre.

Si la famille Winchester était sur les routes, c'était uniquement parce qu'une chasse les avait attirés. Et, pour la plus grande surprise de John, Sam n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'ils devaient partir. En effet, l'adolescent avait tendance à le faire quand il apprenait qu'ils changeaient de ville. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il s'était juste contenté d'acquiescer de la tête et de partir faire son sac. Malgré sa surprise, le chasseur en avait été soulagé. Peut-être qu'enfin son fils réalisait l'importance de la chasse ?

La voix de Dean brisa le silence dans l'habitacle.

- Encore combien de temps avant d'arriver à Devils Lake ?

Devils Lake était la ville du Dakota du Nord la plus proche des meurtres se déroulant dans la forêt.

- Une heure environ.

Le plus vieux des deux frères hocha la tête et se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège, sachant qu'il en avait encore pour une heure, voire plus.

* * *

À peine furent-ils arrivés dans Devils Lake et installés dans leur chambre de motel du moment que John organisa le programme du lendemain.

- Voilà, comment ça va se passer. Pendant que Dean et moi allons voir le shérif et le médecin légiste, tu t'occuperas des recherches, Sam.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Etant trop petit pour aller avec sa famille, il avait toujours la lourde tâche de faire les recherches concernant les affaires. Heureusement, il était assez doué dans ce domaine et arrivait toujours à dénicher les petites informations, les petits détails que loupaient Dean et John.

- Je vais aller chercher le dîner, annonça Dean dont le ventre gargouillait fortement.

- D'accord, mais ne prends pas une heure pour le faire, comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois, le prévint John.

- Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si la serveuse a su voir la beauté que je possède.

- De quelle beauté tu parles ? Demanda Sam. Je n'en vois aucune moi.

- C'est tout simplement parce que tu es jaloux.

- Moi ? Jaloux d'un gars comme toi ? Dans tes rêves, frangin.

- Hey ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, petit…

- Les garçons, intervint John bien qu'un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Même le grand John Winchester ne restait pas insensible aux joutes verbales des deux frères. Du moins, tant qu'elles ne prenaient pas de l'ampleur. Dean finit par partir, les clés de l'Impala en main, laissant les deux autres seuls.

* * *

Le lendemain, les trois chasseurs ne perdirent pas de temps pour commencer à enquêter. Après le repas du midi, John déposa son fils cadet à la bibliothèque municipale avant de se diriger vers le commissariat.

- Alors, qui sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Dean lorsque l'Impala s'arrêtait devant le poste.

- Des agents du service vétérinaire de l'état.

- Chouette.

Les deux chasseurs sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le poste de commissariat. Après avoir demandé le shérif auprès de la réceptionniste, ils durent attendre quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente pour rencontrer l'homme.

- Bonjour, je suis le shérif Johnson. On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

- Oui, c'est exact, affirma John. Je suis l'agent Spencer et voici mon collège, l'agent Turner. Nous travaillons pour le service vétérinaire de l'état et nous avons eu vent des tueries dans la forêt près d'ici. Cette affaire nous intéresse et nous aimerons vous poser quelques questions si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

L'homme quelque peu grassouillet les conduisit dans son bureau et les fit asseoir sur les chaises avant de faire de même dans son siège confortable.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- D'après les informations, dit John, un animal aurait attaqué les randonneurs et les aurait déchiquetés puis, dévorés. Est-ce vrai ?

- En effet. Ce sont les gardes forestiers qui ont retrouvé les cadavres. Ils sont dans un sale état, vous savez. On ne reconnait même plus leur visage. De plus, le médecin légiste nous a informés que les pauvres randonneurs ont été morts bien avant de les retrouver. Environ quarante-huit heures avant.

- Et ce serait quel animal selon vous ? Demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés.

- Un grand ours au vu des profondes griffures qu'on a retrouvé sur les corps. Cependant, nous avons mené plusieurs battues et nous n'avons trouvé aucune tanière d'ours.

- Pouvons-nous aller voir les corps ?

- Bien sûr, agent Spencer. Suivez-moi.

Le shérif se leva et mena les faux agents jusqu'à la morgue, accolée au commissariat. Il les fit traverser un couloir et entrer dans une salle d'autopsie où, au fond se trouvaient plusieurs tiroirs gris. Il en ouvrit quatre. Les chasseurs froncèrent le nez de dégoût en voyant les quatre cadavres très mutilés. À certains endroits, il manquait même la peau et les muscles.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ? Questionna le plus vieux des deux.

- Bien sûr.

L'homme de loi partit, ravi de ne pas avoir à regarder un peu plus longtemps les corps déchiquetés. Les deux Winchester enfilèrent des gants en latex afin d'examiner ce qu'il restait des victimes de la créature.

- Cette créature avait faim dis donc, s'exclama Dean en lisant le rapport du légiste. Il est écrit ici que plusieurs organes ont disparu tels que l'estomac ou le foie et que les morceaux de chair et de muscle ont été déchirés avec violence.

- Le rapport dit-il qu'il y a des signes quelconques ?

Le plus jeune leva le regard pour apercevoir son père examiner de près une blessure. Il fronça le nez de dégoût et répondit à la question.

- Non, mis à part les griffures et les morsures. À quelle genre de créature avons-nous affaire ?

- Bonne question. Nous devrions aller faire un tour sur les lieux où les cadavres ont été retrouvés. Peut-être trouverons-nous des indices que la police n'a pas relevé.

- Ok.

John et Dean retirèrent leurs gants, refermèrent les tiroirs et sortirent. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour rejoindre l'Impala et se rendre dans la forêt.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la bibliothèque municipale, Sam était occupé à ses recherches. Installé à une table avec divers livres ouverts autour de lui, il lisait une page, le bouchon d'un stylo dans la bouche, tout en prenant des notes quand l'information l'intéressait. Il avait trouvé plusieurs créatures qui auraient pu être liée à ces tueries, cependant, il ne lui en fallait qu'une seule. Un seul nom et le moyen de la tuer.

Il finit par soupirer et retira le bouchon de sa bouche. Il n'avançait pas. Il lui fallait plus d'indices, plus de détails pour trouver le vrai coupable.

_Je devrais peut-être aller voir les archives pour voir si cela s'est déjà produit par le passé. _

L'adolescent se leva, rassembla ses affaires et alla voir la bibliothécaire après avoir rangé tous les livres qu'il avait pris. Celle-ci, une petite femme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette, le vit arriver et lui sourit.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose, mon chéri ?

Sam grimaça intérieurement en entendant cette femme l'appeler « mon chéri ». Il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Cependant, il n'en fit rien paraitre et sourit.

- En effet, madame. J'aimerais voir les archives de cette ville et, plus particulièrement les anciens périodiques. Je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'histoire des villes et ce qu'il s'y est passé avant, et bien entendu, j'aimerais en apprendre un peu sur Devils Lake.

- Très bien. Suis-moi.

La bibliothécaire quitta son poste et emmena le jeune chasseur jusqu'à une pièce située au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle le fit entrer et lui parla tout en lui souriant.

- Voilà, c'est ici. Tu peux prendre tout ton temps, presque personne ne vient ici.

- Merci beaucoup.

La femme partit tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte. L'adolescent soupira et posa son sac sur la grande table se trouvant au milieu de la pièce. Les archives, eux, se trouvaient dans divers meubles et sur diverses étagères collés contre les murs. Il sortit de son sac les papiers sur lesquels il prenait des notes ainsi qu'un stylo puis se dirigea vers les archives les plus récentes.

_Allez, au boulot. _

* * *

À 17h, les trois Winchester se rejoignirent à la sortie de la bibliothèque comme l'avait ordonné John plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Sam, qui attendait devant l'établissement, fut soulagé en voyant l'Impala arriver. Pour tout avouer, il n'aimait pas attendre seul devant un bâtiment dans une ville inconnue. Donc, quand la Chevy se stoppa, il ne perdit pas de temps pour y monter à bord.

- Comment se sont déroulées tes recherches ? Demanda John en jetant un coup d'œil au rétroviseur afin de regarder son fils sans pour autant lâcher des yeux la route.

- Bien, je pense avoir trouvé la créature qui est responsable de ces… boucheries. Et les vôtres ?

- Sans problème.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au motel se passa dans le silence. Une fois arrivés, ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans leur chambre et s'installèrent dans la « cuisine ». Alors que Dean prenait deux bières, une pour lui et une pour son père, et une canette de soda pour son frère, ce dernier sortait tous ses papiers remplies de notes ainsi que des photocopies d'articles de journaux.

- J'ai jeté un œil dans les archives, commença Sam, et j'ai découvert plusieurs choses plutôt intéressantes. Tout d'abord, ces boucheries ont commencé bien avant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le plus jeune regarda son frère avant de sortir de son dossier quatre articles de journaux.

- Tous les vingt-trois ans, des disparitions ont été signalées. Elles concernent des randonneurs ou des campeurs s'étant rendus dans la forêt. On ne les a jamais revus vivants. Les cadavres de certains ont été retrouvés, les autres non. Et, sur chaque cadavre, on retrouve les mêmes lacérations faites par des griffes et des morsures. Donc, j'en ai déduit que la créature doit hiberner pendant vingt-trois ans. Ensuite, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai retrouvé notre créature.

- Qui est ?

- Un Wendigo.

John, jusque là silencieux, prit la parole.

- En effet, ça concorderait avec ce que l'on a trouvé.

Sam regarda son père avec interrogation.

- Nous sommes allés sur les lieux où les cadavres ont été retrouvés et nous avons constaté la présence de grandes traces de griffes sur les arbres. Certaines sont couvertes de sang séché.

- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à trouver ce Wendigo et à faire un joli barbecue avec lui, dit Dean.

- Ça ne va pas être facile, Dean. Les Wendigo sont des créatures très rapides et très dangereuses. Celui-ci ne se laissera pas facilement abattre.

- Depuis quand est-ce facile ?

Dean marquait un point là. Avec la chance qu'il avait, presque aucune chasse n'était facile. Seules les affaires d'esprit pouvaient l'être, s'ils avaient de la chance, cela allait de soi.

- Un conseil, les garçons. Reposez-vous bien ce soir parce qu'à partir de demain, camping.

L'aîné des deux frères grogna. Il détestait le camping. Dormir dans la nature sauvage n'avait jamais été son truc. Il préférait camper dans l'Impala au risque de se réveiller le lendemain avec des courbatures que dormir dans une forêt où grouillaient les insectes et les animaux sauvages.

John finit sa bière et se leva, sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses fils.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Acheter quelques trucs qui nous seront utiles pour le camping.

- Mais, dit Dean confus, nous n'avons pas déjà ce qu'il nous faut ?

En effet, quand on était chasseur, on prenait soin d'avoir tout le matériel nécessaire. Le plus vieux regarda son fils aîné avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Le matériel, oui, mais comment vas-tu faire pour manger et boire quand nous serons dans la forêt ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Je le vois bien.

Il quitta la chambre, laissant les deux frères seuls. Ceux-ci se regardèrent et, tout à coup, se mirent à courir en direction du canapé pour être le premier à prendre la télécommande. En effet, depuis ces derniers temps, ils avaient tendance à se battre pour être celui qui avait le droit à la télécommande et donc le droit de choisir le programme qu'il voulait. Ce fut Dean qui gagna sous les protestations de Sam.

- Tu as triché !

En effet, Dean avait soulevé son frère par la taille juste avant que ce dernier atteigne le canapé et l'avait tourné de sorte qu'il se retrouve derrière lui.

- Hey, je te signale qu'on a pas délimité les règles. Et puis, je suis l'aîné donc c'est à moi que revient le droit de choisir ce que je veux regarder.

- Tu es quand même un tricheur.

- Oh, petit Sammy va bouder, se moqua le plus vieux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le dit-Sammy frappa son frère au bras.

- De un, je boude pas, et de deux, c'est Sam et non Sammy.

- Si tu le dis, Sammy.

- Dean !

- Sam ! Imita Dean d'une voix aigue exagérée.

Le plus jeune croisa les bras et fusilla son aîné du regard.

- T'es con, tu sais ça.

Dean se mit faussement à réfléchir avant de rétorquer avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Non, je suis génial.

- En effet, c'est bien ce que je dis. Tu es con.

Le plus vieux asséna à l'autre une tape sur la tête.

- Aïe ! S'exclama Sam en se frottant la tête. Ça fait mal !

- Mais bien sûr. Je t'ai à peine touché.

- C'est pas toi qui t'es reçu le coup.

- Oh ! Pauvre chou. Tu veux que je fasse un bisou sur ton bobo ?

Une fois encore, le plus jeune lança un regard noir au jeune homme et le frappa durement à l'estomac.

- Tu vas le regretter, petit morveux !

Dean se jeta sur son frère qui n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper. S'en suivit alors une des nombreuses luttes fraternelles qui rythmaient la vie de ces deux frères prêts à tout pour l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, les trois Winchester étaient fin prêts pour camper dans la forêt. Ils s'étaient levés tôt afin de profiter un maximum de la clarté du jour pour rechercher le Wendigo ou sa tanière.

John conduisit jusqu'à une des entrées de la forêt entourant Devils Lake située pas très loin des lieux de la découverte des cadavres. Une fois l'Impala garée, tout le monde en sortit et prirent leurs affaires dans le coffre. Ils avaient tout trois des sacs conçues pour la randonnée et le camping dans la forêt ainsi qu'une arme à fusée de détresse.

- Dans chacun des sacs se trouvent deux fusées de détresse, informa John, plus celle qui est déjà installée sur votre arme. Surtout, ne les gaspillez pas car nous n'avons que ça comme munition.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris.

- Bien. N'oubliez pas que cette créature est très rapide et qu'elle peut imiter la voix d'une personne. Nous devons donc rester groupé, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondirent en même temps Sam et Dean.

Ils connaissaient déjà les règles puisque leur père les leur avait cité hier soir.

- Bien. Pour commencer, nous allons suivre les traces de griffes. Elles nous décriront sans doute le parcours qu'a fait la créature de sa tanière jusqu'au lieu. Allons-y maintenant

John prit soin de fermer l'Impala à clé et, avec ses fils entra dans la forêt sans danger apparent.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient, suivant les traces de griffes laissées par le Wendigo. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à présent, et bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus continuer. Le temps ne s'était pas amélioré depuis le début de la journée. Les nuages gris recouvraient le ciel, empêchant les rayons du soleil de réchauffer le lieu. Les températures étaient froides, pas beaucoup mais assez pour avoir les doigts froids.

Finalement, John s'arrêta dans une petit coin dégagé de la forêt et s'adressa à ses fils en posant son sac par terre.

- On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, cela ne sert à rien de continuer dans le noir. Les Wendigo sont d'excellents chasseurs le jour mais ils le sont encore plus la nuit. Installez le campement, pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de la protection.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête et obéirent. Ensemble, ils allumèrent un feu puis installèrent rapidement les sacs de couchage. Puis, ils regardèrent leur père dessiner des symboles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sam, curieux.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son cadet avait toujours eu cette soif de connaissance et, quand il voyait quelque chose pour la première fois qui l'intéressait, il essayait d'en savoir plus. C'était un véritable encyclopédie ambulante, comme il le qualifiait.

- Ce sont des symboles anasazis, répondit le père Winchester, ils empêchent un Wendigo de traverser notre campement. C'est pourquoi je ne veux qu'aucun de vous deux ne franchisse ses symboles.

- Oui, monsieur, répondirent les deux frères en cœur.

Le plus vieux finit son travail avant de s'installer en face du feu, du côté opposé de ses fils.

- Demain matin, nous reprenons les recherches de bonne heure, alors ce soir, dormez le plus tôt possible pour reprendre un maximum de forces.

Les deux plus jeunes répondirent par l'affirmative.

- Qu'y a-t-il pour dîner ?

Dean, qui était chargé du sac des vivres, le prit et fouilla à l'intérieur.

- Du bœuf séché, dit-il en sortant le sachet, du bœuf séché et encore du bœuf séché. Pour dessert, des fruits séchés ou des pâtes à fruits. Papa, vraiment, tu aurais pas pu choisir autre chose ?

- Ça te fera du bien, répliqua Sam, tu manges trop d'hamburgers et de frites.

- Tu peux parler toi avec tes salades et tes légumes.

- Au moins, je mange équilibré moi.

- Equilibré, mon œil. Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu es une fille. Il n'y a qu'elles qui font attention à ça.

Le cadet des Winchester roula des yeux, exaspéré.

- C'est celui qui passe des heures dans la salle de bain qui me dit ça ?

- Il marque un point-là, intervint John, le sourire aux lèvres bien qu'il restait toujours aux alertes.

Dean regarda son père, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous contre moi ?

- Peut-être parce qu'on en a envie ?

L'aîné des deux frères fusilla du regard son petit-frère et le frappa au bras.

- Hey !

- Quoi ? Tu l'as amplement mérité.

- Attends qu'on soit revenu, tu vas le regretter.

Alors que les deux frères continuaient à se chamailler sous le regard de leur père, une paire d'yeux inhumains les observait, les détaillait. Un sourire carnassier étira ce qui servait de bouche au propriétaire de ces yeux. Le festin sera pour bientôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, le ciel décida de déverser ses pleurs, pour le plus grand malheur de Dean. Les trois chasseurs, marchant depuis plusieurs heures déjà, étaient trempés et, par conséquent, avait froid malgré toute la marche qu'ils faisaient. John ne semblait pas être affecté, il continuait d'avancer comme si il faisait beau et chaud. Dean et Sam, eux, tremblaient, bien qu'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer.

Tout à coup, un cri lugubre, inhumain, à faire froid dans le dos retentit. La petite famille s'arrêta et se mit à observer les environs, arme à la main.

- C'est le Wendigo, informa John, et il semble tout près.

Un bruit dans le feuillage retentit, puis un autre. C'était la créature qui était bien plus près que ce que pensait le plus vieux chasseur. Le même bruit se fit entendre de nouveau, mais cette fois, à leur droite. Ils se retournèrent tous vers cette direction en braquant leurs armes. Seulement, le même bruit résonna encore mais cette fois-ci, à gauche.

- Il joue avec nous, réalisa Dean.

Soudain, le Wendigo sortit de sa cachette et s'élança vers les Winchester. Ces derniers essayèrent de réagir, mais la créature était beaucoup plus rapide et, d'un geste, envoya Dean contre un arbre. Celui-ci retomba lourdement par terre et, à cause de la rencontre de sa tête contre l'écorce, fut étourdi. La force de cette attaque le fit lâcher son arme qui tomba un peu plus loin.

- Dean ! S'exclama Sam.

Le plus jeune se retourna en direction de son aîné et fit face à la bête qui ne se trouvait qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

- Sam, baisse-toi ! Ordonna John.

Il obéit tandis que son père tira. Seulement, la créature esquiva le projectile et avança vers le chasseur, prêt à abattre ses griffes. Sam réagit aussitôt. Il braqua son arme et pressa son doigt sur la détente. Rien ne se passa. Le visage horrifié, l'adolescent avait beau presser la détente, elle ne s'enclenchait pas. Le Wendigo l'entendant se tourna vers lui marcha doucement en sa direction. L'adolescent, la peur au ventre, recula sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Son arme refusait de tirer et, qu'est-ce que lui, un enfant de quatorze ans, allait faire contre un Wendigo dont la vitesse et la force étaient surhumaines ?

La bête le projeta violemment contre un arbre. Malheureusement, il retomba sur son poignet droit qui, ne supportant pas le poids, la force et la chute, se cassa. Un cri de douleur sortit alors de sa gorge nouée par la peur tandis que des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux. Le Wendigo se rapprocha de lui, la main en l'air, prêt à l'abattre sur le plus jeune chasseur sans défense. En voyant cela, John voulut réagir, bien qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Cependant, Dean fut plus rapide que lui.

En effet, le cri de son frère l'avait « réveillé » et, quand il l'avait vu en danger, il n'avait pas hésité. Le chasseur se redressa, s'empara de son arme tombée à quelques pas plus loin et tira sur le Wendigo. Seulement, la bête l'avait entendu et avait évité de justesse le projectile. Trois fusées de détresse en moins. Il ne leur restait que six à présent, six qui étaient dans leurs sacs. Cependant, pour en prendre, il fallait faire distraction. Dean comprit cela et, après avoir regardé son père et lui avoir fait un signe de tête, le fit.

- Hey, squelette ambulant, tu as faim ? Viens me chercher dans ce cas.

Le Wendigo cria et s'avança vers l'aîné des deux frères. Ce dernier dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un coup de griffes qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. John profita de cette diversion pour prendre dans son sac sa deuxième fusée de détresse. Il l'installa sur son arme qu'il braqua ensuite sur la créature et attendit le bon moment pour tirer. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller ce tir.

Le bon moment arriva quelques instants plus tard quand Dean évita un autre coup. Il pressa la gâchette. Le projectile partit aussitôt et transperça le ventre de la créature qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Celle-ci hurla tandis qu'elle s'embrasait. Rapidement, tout son corps prit feu et se désintégra en cendres. Les trois Winchester regardèrent cette scène puis soupirèrent de soulagement. Cette chasse était finie, le Wendigo ne tuerait plus.

Dean fut le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha de Sam qui était toujours à terre et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Sammy, ça va ?

Le dit-Sammy regarda son frère et acquiesça de la tête.

- Oui.

Les yeux de son aîné se posèrent sur son poignet droite qui enflait déjà et recouvert d'un hématome devenant de plus en plus foncé.

- Ton poignet est cassé, constata-t-il.

L'articulation aurait pu être seulement tordu mais le cri qu'avait laissé le plus jeune indiquait clairement une fracture.

- Ça va aller, j'te dis, répliqua Sam.

John s'approcha et observa ses deux fils.

- Vous allez bien, les garçons ?

- Sam a le poignet cassé.

- Et toi, tu t'es pris un bon coup sur la tête, dit Sam à l'adresse de son aîné.

Ce dernier roula des yeux et aida son frère à se relever sous la surveillance de John. Tout à coup, un hurlement à en couper le souffle retentit. Un hurlement inhumain. Un hurlement ressemblant à celui d'un Wendigo. Un hurlement bien trop proche. Les trois chasseurs se regardèrent. Ils avaient fait une erreur. Il n'y avait pas un Wendigo mais _deux_.

- Courez ! Ordonna le père Winchester.

Les deux plus jeunes obéirent sans regarder la direction qu'ils prenaient, suivi de leur père. Ils coururent sans savoir où ils allaient, l'adrénaline les aidant. Les branches leur fouettaient le visage, les mains et toutes les parties du corps exposées tandis que la pluie, qui ne s'était pas arrêtée, faisait de même. Les cris du deuxième Wendigo les suivaient, les poussant à continuer. Ils débouchèrent soudainement sur la pointe d'une falaise. Ne pouvant aller plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Ils firent face à la deuxième créature qui se tenait debout devant eux à quelques pas.

La réalisation se fit alors sur le petit groupe de chasseurs. La bête avait joué avec eux, elle les avait emmenés exprès ici pour les piéger, les empêcher de fuir.

John se positionna devant ses fils, les protégeant de son corps. Ainsi, si la créature attaquait, elle se confronterait au chasseur. Dean, lui, plaça Sam derrière lui afin qu'il soit le dernier rempart à franchir avant d'atteindre l'adolescent. C'était sa mission de protéger Sammy, et il le ferait même s'il devait en perdre la vie.

Le Wendigo rugit de nouveau avant de se ruer sur les Winchester avec une vitesse effrayante. D'une force phénoménale, il abattit son bras et projeta les trois en même temps. Sam se retrouva jeté par-dessus la falaise. Pour lui, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme dans les films où l'action passait au ralenti.

- DEAN !!!

Heureusement, une pierre plus grosse que les autres se présenta et il réussit à la rattraper de ses deux mains. La douleur se fit aussitôt ressentir dans son poignet droit tandis que son corps percutait plutôt fortement la falaise. Le souffle saccadé par la douleur et la peur, il regarda en bas. Il s'y trouvait un torrent. Il releva la tête et se re-concentra sur sa prise. Le problème était que la pierre était glissante à cause de la pluie.

Sur la falaise, John et Dean avaient aperçu avec frayeur leur cadet passé au-dessus du rebord. Le cri de ce dernier leur était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles. Un cri qui les avait fait réagir. Alors que le père se relevait pour s'occuper du Wendigo, le frère aîné se précipita vers le rebord de la falaise, là où était tombé son cadet. Il se mit à plat ventre et regarda en bas. Le soulagement s'empara aussitôt de lui en voyant son cadet s'accrocher à la pierre, mais il fut de courte durée. En effet, ce dernier pouvait tomber à n'importe quel moment.

- Sam, attrape ma main, ordonna-t-il en tendant sa main.

Son frère le fixa, la peur inscrite sur son visage, puis sa main.

- Je… Je peux pas, avoua-t-il la voix tremblante. Je… Je vais tomber si je lâche prise.

- Ne t'en fais pas, petit-frère, je suis là.

La voix de Dean se voulait rassurante, malgré ce qu'il ressentait. La panique, qui était présente en lui mais qu'il contrôlait comme le lui avait toujours dit son père, se fit plus intense en voyant les doigts de son cadet glisser.

- Sammy, attrape ma main, c'est un ordre.

Le dit-Sammy déglutit puis s'apprêtait à le faire quand ses doigts lâchèrent prise. Les yeux écarquillés, il commença à tomber. Dean, qui avait prévu le coup, se pencha un peu plus et attrapa de justesse la main de Sam. Cependant, il n'avait pas prédit que le poids du corps de son frère le ferait tomber. Par conséquent, il tomba lui aussi de la falaise.

John, qui avait pu abattre le Wendigo en lançant une fusée de détresse sans le pistolet, vit cela et accourut jusqu'au rebord.

- AAAAAHHHHH !!!!

Le cri de ses deux fils lui parvint aux oreilles tandis qu'il assista impuissant à leur chute. Leurs corps finirent par atteindre le torrent tumultueux dans un plouf presque inaudible. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids en ne les voyant pas remonter.

- SAMMY ! DEAN ! Cria-t-il.

Aucun de ses enfants ne répondit. Bien qu'il s'y était attendu, son estomac se serra un peu plus tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ses garçons venaient de tomber de la falaise et dans un torrent plutôt violent. Il y avait une chance qu'ils s'étaient noyés, qu'ils n'étaient plus en vie.

_Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je ne dois pas laisser la panique m'envahir mais garder mon sang-froid. Mes garçons ont besoin de moi._

Le chasseur se redressa après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Il partit chercher son sac et regarda une dernière fois le torrent. S'il espérait retrouver ses fils, il devait suivre le cours d'eau, c'était la seule chance. Sa décision prise, il s'enfouit une nouvelle fois dans la forêt espérant trouver rapidement la position du cours d'eau.

* * *

Dean grogna quand il reprit connaissance. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Avait-il autant bu hier soir ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment, en fait, il ne se souvenait même plus des derniers événements. Tout à coup, il sentit son corps mouillé ainsi qu'une immense flaque d'eau sous lui. Était-il dans la douche ? Non, impossible, il était allongé et puis, il ne reconnaissait pas la surface sur laquelle il reposait.

Le cri d'un oiseau retentit tandis qu'une brise soufflait, amenant jusqu'à lui une odeur. L'odeur de la forêt. Celle-ci agit soudainement comme un déclic. Les souvenirs envahirent son esprit. La chasse, le Wendigo tué, un autre Wendigo, la course, la falaise, Sam. Sam ! Cette pensée le fit réagir en un clin d'œil. Il se redressa, cependant, le changement brutal de position déclencha un vertige et une autre vague de douleur. Il porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne, origine de la douleur, et, quand il sentit une substance s'y coller, la fit revenir jusqu'à ses yeux. Du sang. Voici la raison de son mal.

Toutefois, il oublia très vite sa blessure et rechercha son petit-frère des yeux. Juste avant qu'ils ne plongent dans le torrent, il avait eu le temps de le ramener contre lui et de l'enserrer dans ses bras afin de le protéger le plus possible. Puis, ils avaient atteint l'eau. Il se souvenait du courant trop fort, trop mouvementé. Il n'avait pas réussi à lutter contre lui, son corps et celui de son frère avaient été trimballés de tous les côtés. Il avait usé de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher prise sur Sam qui, lui aussi, s'était accroché à lui. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait avant maintenant était quelque chose le percutant à l'arrière de la tête. Quelque chose de solide, de dur. Surement un tronc d'arbre ou autre. Cependant, ce coup l'avait assommé et, il avait certainement dû lâché son frère.

- Sammy ? Appela-t-il la voix tremblante.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber déjà mais les températures n'avaient pas remonté. Au contraire, elles semblaient avoir descendu. Il avait donc froid. En plus, il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

_Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? Où est papa ? Sammy ? _

Tout à coup, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un corps allongé sur le rebord d'un petit étang. Un corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Sammy ! Cria-t-il en se relevant.

Ignorant un vertige, il se précipita et s'agenouilla à côté de son petit-frère qui était allongé sur le ventre. La gorge serrée, il le retourna délicatement et, voyant qu'il n'était pas conscient, commença à lui tapoter les joues tout en l'appelant.

- Sammy, réveille-toi, petit-frère, c'est pas le moment de faire la sieste.

Il donna encore plusieurs petites claques avant que le dit-Sammy ne se décide à se réveiller. Il se mit à tousser et tourna sa tête. Puis, il gémit et ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux.

- D… De' ?

- Oui, Sammy, c'est moi.

Un autre gémissement de douleur traversa les lèvres du plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce… passé ?

Le plus âgé résuma les derniers événements avant d'examiner son petit-frère. Il découvrit alors qu'en plus d'un poignet cassé qui était bien enflé à présent, il avait des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps dus non seulement à sa rencontre contre la falaise mais aussi certainement aux choses dans le torrent qui s'étaient cognées contre lui.

- … papa ?

Il regarda son cadet qui le fixait avec des yeux entrouverts. Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à les garder ouverts.

- Je ne sais pas, Sammy, mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être à notre recherche. Combien de doigts vois-tu ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant trois doigts.

- T-Trois ?

- Ça va, tu n'as pas de commotion. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

Sam réfléchit à la question pendant quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix tout autant faible qu'avant.

- … sais pas.

- Ok, c'est pas grave. Je vais t'aider.

Il passa un bras par-dessous les épaules de son frère et le redressa. Il le maintint contre lui pour ne pas qu'il retombe et, ce fut à ce moment là qu'il sentit les fins tremblements secouant le corps de son frère. Ce dernier dut aussi sentir les siens car il regarda son aîné et parla.

- Tu… froid.

- Ce n'est rien, Sammy. Maintenant, je vais t'aider à te lever.

Il commença à le faire quand, au moment où il se leva lui, un vertige l'attaqua. Il dut reposer son frère et ne plus bouger pour attendre qu'il passe.

- Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Sammy, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Pourtant, l'adolescent ne sembla pas écouter son aîné et secoua la tête.

- Non, tu es blessé.

- Seulement à la tête, c'est rien, Sam.

- Non, tu as sûrement une… une commotion. Je vais me lever, tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider.

Sur ces mots, Sam se redressa en s'appuyant par terre. Dean ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il se releva à son tour mais plus doucement pour ne pas déclencher un autre vertige. Une fois sur ses pieds, il examina son cadet pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Papa est sûrement en train de nous chercher. Nous devrions rester là car il est certainement en train de suivre le courant. Cependant, il nous faut aussi un abri pour y passer la nuit.

- On ne peut pas s'éloigner comme tu dis.

- Oui.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il était pris dans un dilemme. Soit ils restaient ici et ainsi leur père les trouverait plus facilement, soit ils cherchaient un abri pour se protéger si jamais il allait pleuvoir, ce qui sera surement le cas au vu des nuages sombres toujours présents dans le ciel. La voix de Sam le sortit de ses pensées.

- Dean, on peut s'abriter sous cet arbre.

Il suivit le regard de son frère et y vit alors un gros arbre dont le tronc devait faire au moins un bon mètre de largeur et qui était creusé vers l'intérieur. Les branches étaient tellement longs qu'ils offraient une sorte de toit assez épais pour empêcher la pluie de passer. D'ailleurs, la terre sous le branchage était sèche.

- Tu as l'œil, Sammy, c'est bien.

L'adolescent le gratifia d'un sourire fatigué avant de se diriger vers l'arbre. Son frère le suivit, ignorant la nausée. Oui, c'était définitivement une commotion. Au moment où ils arrivèrent sous les branches de l'arbre, il remarqua quelque chose.

- Merde, où sont passés les sacs ?

Sam le regarda et remarqua à son tour qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs sacs sur les épaules. Pourtant, ils en avaient bien besoin. Dedans se trouvaient leurs sacs de couchages, les vivres, l'eau, la trousse de secours et d'autres trucs encore qui pouvaient leur être utiles.

- Le courant a dû les emporter.

Dean jura encore.

- On a besoin d'un feu pour se réchauffer sinon on va tomber malade, finit-il par dire.

- Je vais le faire pendant que tu te reposes.

- Quoi ? Non, Sammy, je vais le faire. C'est toi qui devrais te reposer. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, je le vois bien.

- Oui, mais, tu as une commotion.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

Les deux frères se fixèrent, ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau. Finalement, ce fut le plus jeune qui soupira et détourna la tête. Son frère avait raison. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir.

- Très bien.

Le jeune homme sourit, content d'avoir gagné. Alors que Sam s'asseyait, il se mit à chercher du bois, sec de préférence. Il en récolta suffisamment puis les posa par terre dans un tas. Ses mains se mirent à fouiller dans ses poches. Depuis qu'il chassait, il avait toujours pris soin de garder sur lui une boîte d'allumette ainsi qu'un sachet de sel et une petite bouteille d'essence. Heureusement, la boîte d'allumette et l'essence étaient restés dans la poche interne de son manteau. Il aspergea d'essence le tas de bois puis jeta une allumette qu'il avait au préalable allumé. Le feu prit tout de suite pour son grand plaisir.

Tout à coup, un autre vertige se déclencha et il dut s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui le regardait, inquiet.

- C'est rien, le rassura-t-il quand il fut passé.

Pourtant, l'inquiétude était toujours présente dans les yeux de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, lui aussi l'était. Et pour lui, et pour leur père. Ils ne savaient pas s'il allait bien, s'il avait réussi à tuer le Wendigo, si cette créature ne l'avait pas blessé.

- Comment va ton poignet ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux sur l'articulation cassée.

- Ça peut aller.

Dean le traduisit comme un « j'ai mal mais je ne veux pas le dire ». Le sentant trembler, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena contre lui afin de lui faire partager sa chaleur corporelle.

- Ça va aller, Sammy. Papa va vite nous retrouver et on pourra aller à l'hôpital te soigner.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison.

Sam sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné. Il sentait que les prochaines heures allaient être longues.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que John marchait, espérant trouver ses fils. Il essayait de suivre le cours d'eau en aval, cependant, c'était plutôt difficile à cause de nombreux obstacles qui l'empêchaient d'avancer ou qui l'obligeaient à faire un petit détour pour les contourner. Plus les heures passaient et plus le temps se gâtait. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, le vent se levait, les températures baissaient. Les signes d'une tempête étaient là. La crainte pour ses enfants grandissait de seconde en seconde. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite tandis que son estomac se nouait de plus en plus. Cependant, il essayait de rester maître de lui-même car si la panique le contrôlait, il ne prendrait pas les bonnes décisions et avancerait sans réfléchir.

Tout à coup, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Hey vous !

Le chasseur se retourna vivement et aperçut alors un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcher de lui. Il portait les habits et accessoires d'un randonneur mais le K-way sur lui indiquait clairement que c'était un garde forestier.

- Vous ne devez pas rester là, dit l'homme quand il fut à quelques pas de John. Une tempête arrive, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mes enfants.

- Quoi ?

- Mes enfants sont tombés du haut de la falaise. Le torrent les a emportés. Je dois les retrouver.

Et, comme si les mots de John furent le déclic, la pluie se remit à tomber, plus forte qu'avant. Le garde forestier le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de parler.

- Très bien. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Les deux hommes continuèrent le chemin que suivait le chasseur, espérant arriver à temps.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que la pluie tombait et que le vent soufflait. Le feu qu'avait allumé Dean s'était éteint. Les deux frères étaient toujours contre l'arbre. L'aîné avait gardé son cadet contre lui et le serrait de ses deux bras à présent pour le protéger le plus possible des intempéries. L'inquiétude était de plus en plus forte. En effet, il pouvait voir que son petit-frère avait dû mal à rester éveillé et que ses tremblements se faisaient de moins en moins présents, ce qui signifiait qu'une seule chose. L'hypothermie. Cela ne le surprenait pas. Tout d'abord, parce qu'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et le temps ne les aidait pas à sécher. Ensuite, parce que son frère avait toujours été frileux et qu'il tombait bien vite malade s'il n'avait pas sur lui une couche importante de vêtements sur le dos.

Il savait qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour lui aussi. Lui non plus n'était pas à l'abri de l'hypothermie. D'ailleurs, il devait surement y être. Cependant, il s'en fichait pas mal. C'était Sam qui avait besoin d'être réchauffé, pas lui. Son frère passait avant lui.

- Hey, Sammy.

Il devait garder son cadet éveillé. Si celui-ci parvenait à s'endormir… Non, il fallait qu'il évite cela.

- D-De… fati-tigué.

- Je sais, Sammy, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes, ok ?

- D-D-Dur.

- Je sais, Sammy, je sais. Tiens, on va parler un peu, d'accord ? Ca te tiendra éveillé.

- O-O-Ok.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le plus vieux parla tout en posant des questions pour inciter son frère à participer à la conversation. Cependant, ce dernier devenait de plus en plus faible. Ses réponses étaient de moins en moins claires et compréhensibles. Quelquefois, il n'arrivait pas à les dire.

- D-D-De ?

- Oui, Sammy ?

- … d-d-dormir ?

- Non, petit-frère. Ce n'est pas l'heure de faire dodo.

- … fatigué.

Le chasseur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais, il les réprima. Il devait rester fort, et pour lui, et pour son frère. Toutefois, c'était de plus en plus dur. La tempête semblait de ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt, et son père ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés. Il n'allait pas pouvoir maintenir son frère éveillé encore bien longtemps.

_Papa, fais vite. On a besoin de toi. _

Un éclair surgit et illumina les lieux avant de s'éteindre pour laisser place à un coup de tonnerre quelques secondes après. Dean resserra sa prise autour de son frère, sachant que ce dernier n'aimait pas les orages. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ça à vrai dire.

- Sammy, papa t'a déjà parlé du jour où tu es né ?

- N-N-Non, répondit quelques instants après le dit-Sammy d'une voix faible mêlée d'une pointe de curiosité malgré son état.

Il fallait dire que les Winchester ne parlaient peu ou pas du tout de leur vie avant le drame qui avait bouleversé la famille. L'adolescent avait donc tendance à saisir les opportunités lorsque sa famille en parlait, peu importe son état.

- Je me rappelle que tu es né vers les vingt heures. Papa n'avait pas pu aller avec maman car il devait me surveiller dans la salle d'attente. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, tu sais. Il était nerveux et faisait les cent pas. Une infirmière est venue nous voir et a dit que tout s'était bien passé. Mais, papa n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il attendait de vous voir tous les deux pour l'être. On a suivi l'infirmière jusque dans la chambre de maman et on y est entré. C'est là qu'on a vu maman allongée sur le lit. Elle était fatiguée, je m'en rappelle, et pourtant, elle te tenait dans ses bras et te souriait. Quand elle nous a vus entrer, elle nous a sourit également. Cependant, je dois avouer que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi, Sammy. Je voulais absolument te voir, te rencontrer.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Oui, il avait voulu à tout prix rencontrer son petit-frère. Quand il avait appris qu'il allait avoir un petit-frère, il en avait été ravi. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu depuis qu'il avait deux ans. Même les dires des enfants du jardin d'enfants ne l'avaient pas fait changé d'avis.

- J'ai pu te tenir dans les bras pendant quelques minutes cette nuit-là.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler de l'émerveillement qui l'avait envahi quand il avait pris son cadet dans ses bras mais aussi de la peur de lui faire de mal. En effet, il avait vu à quel point son petit-frère était petit, fragile.

- Et, quand j'ai relevé la tête pour parler, j'ai vu que papa et maman souriaient tout en nous regardant. Je crois qu'ils étaient inquiets que, malgré mon enthousiasme pendant la grossesse de maman, je sois jaloux à la suite de l'accouchement.

- T-Tu ne l-l-l' as pas… é-été ? Demanda Sam.

- Non, pas le moins du monde, Sammy. En fait, je n'hésitais pas à aider maman car c'est mon rôle de grand-frère de prendre soin de toi. Et puis, pourquoi serais-je jaloux de toi ? Entre nous deux, c'est moi le plus beau !

Malgré la fatigue qui enveloppait le plus jeune, ce dernier sourit faiblement. C'était du Dean tout craché ça. Son sourire disparut cependant très vite.

- D-D-De… d-d-dodo ? Demanda-t-il à la manière d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Pas encore, Sammy. Tu dois attendre encore un peu.

- P-P-P-Pour… quoi ?

- Parce que tu dois attendre papa avant et ensuite, il te dira si tu peux ou non.

Sam ne répondit pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Il essayait vraiment de rester éveillé pour son frère, toutefois, cela était de plus en plus dur. Ses paupières semblaient être faites de plomb, elles voulaient se fermer tellement elles étaient lourdes, mais il luttait comme le lui demandait son aîné. Néanmoins, très vite, la fatigue et l'engourdissement gagnèrent, et il ferma les paupières malgré les appels incessants de Dean.

Ce dernier dut se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de tomber en voyant son frère s'endormir. Il savait que si son père ne les retrouvait pas très rapidement, ils allaient y rester tous les deux.

_Papa, dépêche-toi._

À bout de forces, il rejoignit les bras de Morphée à son tour.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une heure que John et Tom, le garde forestier, marchaient. Ils n'avaient pas parlé si ce n'est que pour avertir l'autre d'un rocher ou d'une racine ou pour donner les directions. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seule fois malgré le temps, enfin c'était John qui refusait de le faire. Ses garçons étaient en danger, il n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre. Tom semblait avoir compris cela car il n'avait pas mentionné une pause.

Deux autres minutes passèrent avant que le garde forestier parle ou plutôt hurle à cause du vent.

- Il y a un petit étang à quelques mètres d'ici, le torrent s'y jette en partie.

John acquiesça et accéléra le pas. Tom avait eu raison. À seulement quelques mètres après, ils débouchèrent sur un petit étang dont sa rive était entourée par les arbres. Toutefois, la noirceur de la nuit empêchait d'avoir une vision nette de l'endroit, même sa lampe torche n'arrivait pas à percer les ténèbres de la nuit. Heureusement, un éclair survint, illuminant pendant plusieurs secondes le lieu. Le cœur du chasseur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux fils dans les bras de l'autre sous un arbre.

- Sammy ! Dean !

Il se mit à courir en direction de l'endroit où il les avait aperçus, suivi par Tom. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, il s'agenouilla devant eux et les éclaira de sa lampe.

- Sammy, Dean, réveillez-vous.

Seul, son fils aîné obéit. Ce dernier gémit et bougea un peu la tête avant de papillonner des yeux.

- Papa ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, comme s'il avait peur de rêver.

- Oui, Dean, c'est moi.

- T'es enfin là.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps, mais je suis là à présent. Vous êtes blessés ?

- Sammy… est en hypothermie.

John posa son regard sur son fils cadet et découvrit avec horreur que ses lèvres étaient teintées de bleu, tout comme ses ongles. Il plaça sa main à lui sur sa joue et grimaça en sentant la peau froide. Puis, ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur son aîné qui, lui aussi, était pâle et avait certainement la peau froide. Ses lèvres commençaient également à avoir une légère teinte bleutée.

- Tu dois l'être aussi, Dean.

- Sammy… il refuse de se… réveiller. J'ai beau… le secouer… il ne veut pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Etes-vous blessés, Dean ?

- Sammy… poignet.

Comprenant que son fils était sur le point de se rendormir, John le secoua de nouveau.

- Dean, reste avec moi. Tu dois rester éveillé.

L'aîné des deux frères rouvrit les yeux et observa son père poser son sac et fouiller dedans. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard une couverture de secours qu'il posa sur Sam.

- Tu peux marcher, Dean ?

- Je… Je sais… pas, répondit Dean avant de s'endormir.

John tenta alors de le réveiller, en vain. Tom intervint alors en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher. La tempête continue et, vos fils doivent être à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

- Je sais.

Le chasseur soupira et regarda ses deux fils, inconscients.

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. _

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il était assis sur cette même chaise d'hôpital et qu'il veillait sur ses deux fils, installés dans la même chambre d'hôpital. La tempête au-dehors continuait toujours. La pluie s'abattait violemment sur la fenêtre, accompagnant les bips des moniteurs cardiaques sur lequel étaient branchés les deux frères qui ne s'étaient pas réveillés une seule fois. John pouvait encore se rappeler de l'annonce du médecin qui s'occupaient de ses deux fils et qui était venu le voir dans la salle d'attente.

Hypothermie et commotion pour Dean, hypothermie et poignet fracturé pour Sam. Plus le risque d'une bonne pneumonie pour les deux. C'est pourquoi une radiographie des poumons avait été prévue plus tard.

Le chasseur posa son regard sur son fils aîné. Ce dernier était encore pâle mais, heureusement, le bleu de ses lèvre avait disparu. Une canule nasale lui traversait le visage et lui délivrait de l'oxygène réchauffé. Une perfusion était accrochée un peu en-dessous de son coude et contenait un soluté chauffé tandis qu'un fil le reliait au moniteur cardiaque. Les yeux de l'homme vacillèrent ensuite sur son fils cadet. Celui-ci était dans le même état que son frère, sauf le plâtre qui recouvrait sa main droite et son avant-bras. Il allait devoir le porter pendant six semaines environ.

Un gémissement attira tout à coup son attention. Il se retourna pour voir Dean se réveiller. Il se rapprocha donc et s'empara de la main de son fils.

- Ouvre les yeux, Dean.

- Mmh… p-papa ?

- Oui, Dean, c'est moi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les paupières pour laisser apparaitre deux orbes vertes confuses.

- Où… Où sommes-nous ?

- À l'hôpital. Comment te sens-tu ?

Dean ne répondit pas à la question, ses yeux étaient occupés à chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Sammy, dit-il en apercevant son frère allongé à quelques pas de lui.

John tourna son regard pour voir son fils cadet avant de le reporter sur l'alité réveillé.

- Il va bien, Dean, ne t'en fais pas. Il est juste en train de dormir.

Le plus jeune adulte soupira, soulagé de cette nouvelle.

- Le Wendigo… tu l'as eu ?

- Oui. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, papa.

Il bailla. Il était toujours fatigué, les dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes.

- Tu devrais te rendormir, tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Mmh… ok, mais tu me réveilleras quand Sammy le sera.

Le père Winchester ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il reconnaissait bien son fils aîné. Si ce dernier demandait cela, c'était pour se rassurer de ses propres yeux que le dernier Winchester allait bien.

- Je le ferai.

- Ok.

Le jeune Winchester se rendormit sous les yeux de son père. Ce dernier soupira. Il devrait peut-être en faire autant, ses fils ne craignaient plus rien à présent, et ces derniers n'allaient pas se réveiller avant un bon bout de temps. Il ferma donc les yeux et se laissa aller à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula. Sam et Dean, après avoir été fiévreux pendant quelques jours, purent enfin sortir pour leur plus grand plaisir. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient maintenant qu'ils étaient lucides et qu'ils allaient mieux. John avait essayé de les divertir mais entre l'un qui se plaignait de la nourriture de l'hôpital et l'autre qui n'était pas content à cause de son plâtre, cela avait été assez difficile. Donc, quand le médecin leur avait annoncé que les deux frères pouvaient sortir, les trois Winchester furent entièrement soulagés.

Alors que John s'occupait des papiers, Sam et Dean étaient dans leur chambre en train de s'habiller. Seulement, c'était assez difficile pour Sam qui ne pouvait se servir que d'une seule main.

- Enfin on va pouvoir manger de la vraie nourriture ! S'exclama le plus âgé après avoir noué ses lacets.

Cependant, il fronça bien vite les sourcils en voyant son frère pas encore prêt.

- Sammy, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va, pourquoi ? Marmonna le plus jeune sans pour autant relever la tête.

- Et bien, peut-être parce que tu n'es toujours pas prêt. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, puisque je te le dis.

- Alors, où est le problème ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme examina des yeux son frère et, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le plâtre, il comprit.

- Ah mais Sammy, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton plâtre te gênait pour t'habiller ? Demanda-t-il en se levant et en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

Le dit-Sammy marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante. Son aîné demanda alors de répéter, ce qu'il fit.

- J'avais peur… que tu te moques, voilà.

Dean soupira et passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère pour le ramener contre lui.

- Sammy, jamais je ne ferai cela quand tu as besoin d'aide. J'ai déjà eu le bras cassé si tu t'en rappelles bien.

- Oh que oui, je m'en rappelle ! S'exclama Sam en relevant la tête. Toujours à te plaindre.

- Et c'est peut-être ce que tu n'as pas fait durant ces derniers jours ?

- Oui, mais moi, je ne me faisais pas passer pour un martyr.

- Je ne me faisais pas passer pour un martyr, j'exprimais simplement ma douleur.

- Mais oui, c'est ça.

- Au lieu de dire des conneries, lève tes bras.

Durant les prochaines minutes, l'aîné aida son petit-frère à s'habiller. Au moment où il finit de lacer les chaussures de son frère, John revint avec un petit sac contenant des antidouleurs.

- Vous êtes prêts, les garçons ?

- Plus que prêt ! S'exclama Dean.

Les deux frères se levèrent et suivirent leur père qui partait vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

- Avant d'aller au motel, faudra passer au resto, dit Dean, j'ai une faim de loup.

- Mais on vient de manger il n'y a pas longtemps, répliqua Sam.

- Ce n'était pas un petit-déjeuner qu'on a eu. Il n'y avait rien et, le peu de choses qu'on a avalé ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à de la nourriture. Non, ce que je veux c'est un hamburger au bacon, des frites et une tarte. Oh oui, une tarte !

Sam et John ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air rêveur de Dean en pensant aux tartes. La chasse s'était peut-être mal passée mais une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas coupé l'appétit de Dean.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura tous plu et je remercie ceux et celles qui auront lu cette fic ainsi que ceux et celles qui auront posté une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié. En plus, cela me permettra de continuer à écrire et aussi à m'améliorer pour vous satisfaire encore plus, alors n'hésitez pas ^^ A bientôt ;)


End file.
